Every Night
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: OS.UA.HPDM. "Et comme chaque nuit, je repense à ta promesse"


**Disclaimer : à J.K.R**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : Ceci est un OS et traite d'un couple homosexuel (le célèbre HPDM), c'est un UA assez étrange et plutôt triste et mélancolique. Bonne lecture quand même. **

_**Every Night**_

La nuit est calme. L'air embaume de ce parfum nocturne. Le vent caresse doucement ma peau. Accoudé au balcon, j'observe les étoiles en silence. Seul. Bientôt tu viendras me rejoindre, enlaceras tendrement mon corps glacé, embrasseras mon cou de tes lèvres brûlantes et m'emmèneras dans ce lit que nous partageons chaque nuit. Comme chaque nuit, tu colleras son corps au mien, me prendras dans tes bras et t'endormiras un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne sera pas mon cas, je ne dormirais que peu, sortant parfois de nouveau sur ce balcon, hanté par cette promesse que tu m'as faite : « Je serais toujours là pour toi », je ne peux pas te la rendre. Bientôt, je ne serais plus là. Mais tu t'en fous, tu me veux à tes côtés, jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, je t'ai fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui. Je m'en rappellerais à jamais.

C'était une journée de mai. Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud. Le jour d'avant, j'étais allé chez le médecin. Les résultats de mes examens n'étaient pas bons. J'ai sonné à ta porte et tu m'as ouvert. Tu m'as souri, heureux de me voir, comme toujours. Tu t'es emparé de mes lèvres. Puis soudain, alors qu'on entrait dans le salon, je t'ai supplié de me prendre là. Tu as essayé de résister mais je savais quoi faire pour te rendre fou de désir. Tu as voulu me préparer, je t'en ai empêché. Je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses l'amour. Pas cette fois. Tu as commencé de lent mouvement de va-et-vient en moi. J'ai accéléré la cadence malgré la douleur. Puis le plaisir est monté, en toi comme en moi. C'est alors qu'en pleine jouissance alors que tu hurlais mon nom, c'est alors que j'ai hurlé ces mots qui t'ont détruit le cœur : « J'ai un cancer ».

Depuis, tu es là pour moi, chaque jour. Les bons comme les mauvais. Tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à nous marier et chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur cette alliance de métal froid, mon cœur se serre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis condamné. Mais tu restes. Même quand tu me prépares de bon petit plats et que je les vomi la seconde suivante, même quand je suis tellement malade que tu dois me laver et m'habiller. Tu as arrêté de fumer pour moi à cause de mon cancer. Cancer des poumons. Tu arrives même à me pardonner quand je craque et que je fume à nouveau. Moi je n'arrive plus à me le pardonner.

Je suis entrain de me tuer à petit feu. J'ai arrêté tout les traitements. Il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre en réalité. Et étrangement, alors que ce serait le mieux pour nous deux, une partie de moi refuse que tu partes. Je veux t'avoir près de moi jusqu'au bout, égoïstement. T'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je voudrais mourir entre tes bras. J'espère que tu en aimeras un autre après moi, tu mérites d'être heureux, et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu le seras. Tu ne l'es plus depuis l'annonce de mon cancer, il y a cinq ans. J'aurais du te laisser t'en aller. Je n'ai pas réussi.

On était heureux avant, on finissait nos études. On sortait en boîte, on s'amusait. On voyait nos amis presque tout les jours et chaque soir semblait une fête. On s'aimait infiniment, merveilleusement. On croquait la vie à pleine dent. Maintenant je la mords violement, désespérément en réalité. Je m'y accroche sans y croire vraiment. Ce n'est qu'un simulacre de ce qu'est la vie pour moi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et qu'un jour je me réveillerais. Un cauchemar cruel parce que tu ne t'en vas pas, tu restes là à souffrir près de moi.

J'entends la porte du balcon s'ouvrir lentement. Je continu de regarder le ciel. Ton corps se presse contre le mien, tellement chaud par rapport au mien. Tu me sers contre toi et tes lèvres embrassent mon cou comme chaque soir. Tu me susurres doucement à l'oreille :

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Je me tourne vers toi, caressant tendrement tes cheveux noirs et indomptables. Tu plonges tes yeux émeraude dans les miens gris comme l'orage. Tu es si beau. Dans la clarté de la lune, ta peau paraît encore plus brune.

« Je pense à toi. »

Je t'embrasse doucement, avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais ça arrivera. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois. Alors chaque jour, je me repais de toi, pour emporter avec moi le souvenir du bonheur avec toi, le souvenir de ta saveur et de ta douceur. Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en pris. Tu me l'as promis, toi et moi à jamais. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu brises lentement le baiser.

« Viens, il faut que tu rentres. Tu vas prendre froid sinon. »

Docile, je te laisse m'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre. Je m'allonge à tes côtés dans les couvertures et tu sers mon corps contre toi. Dans la pénombre, je te vois sourire de contentement. Bientôt, tes yeux se ferment et tu t'endors. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Il est trois heures du matin. Je me lève comme tant de nuit avant. Prend dans un tiroir ce paquet que je cache chaque jour. Et vais sur le balcon. Lentement, je prends une cigarette et l'allume. Me détruisant encore un peu plus la santé. Je tire sur le filtre et m'imprègne de l'odeur du tabac. Avalant la fumée puis la recrachant. Regardant les volutes qu'elle forme, ces volutes qui me fascinent et m'ensorcèlent. Et comme chaque nuit, je repense à ta promesse, cette promesse qui me hante et me détruit : « Je serais toujours là pour toi ».

**Fin**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. Je tiens vraiment à avoir votre avis. Ca me ferait vraiment très très très plaisir. Alors s'il vous plaît : reviews. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Seb'**


End file.
